kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Derfel, Balin
His Majesty King Balin (Balin Derfel, 19th April 1706 - 6th February 1772) was the eighth King of Pyrus from 1st January 1752, (when he ascended the throne) until 6th February 1772 (his death). He was the eighth Pyrusian monarch from the House of Derfel. His Royal Highness The Crown Prince Balin was the seventh Crown Prince of Pyrus (and heir apparent to His Majesty King Bach) from 19th April 1706 (his birth) until 28th December 1751 (when he ascended the throne). His Royal Highness The Crown Prince Balin was the second Baron of Futoutby from 19th April 1706 (his birth) until 28th December 1751 (when the title merged with the crown). He inherited the title from his maternal grandfather, Culkal Balise, when the title's abeyance was terminated (as it had been held in abeyance by his mother, Queen Higwith, since her father's death). Balin was born in Pyrus, the first child and only son of His Majesty King Bach and Her Majesty Queen Higwith. Marriage Balin married The Lady Olwen Bors, the only daughter of The Right Honourable Mandex Bors, The Earl of Hanath and The Right Honourable Grinshil Bors, The Countess of Hanath, on 15th October 1724. They had two children, both sons. Issue His Royal Highness Prince Cunglas - Born 23rd September 1725 - Died 21st November 1776 - Married The Honourable Alle Sane. His Royal Highness Prince Tewdric - Born 17th July 1729 - Died 24th April 1786 - Married (1st) The Honourable Tudwal Thur, Married (2nd) The Lady Molan Norglatz-Pomman. Titles and Styles 19th April 1706 - 28th December 1750 His Royal Highness The Crown Prince Balin, 2nd Baron of Futoutby 1st January 1751 - 28th December 1751 His Royal Highness The Crown Prince Balin, 2nd Baron of Futoutby, Marshal Commander in Chief 1st January 1752 - 28th December 1767 His Majesty King Balin, 8th King of Pyrus, Marshal Commander in Chief 1st January 1768 - 28th December 1769 His Majesty King Balin, 8th King of Pyrus, High Lord Magistrate, Marshal Commander in Chief 1st January 1770 - 28th December 1771 His Majesty King Balin, 8th King of Pyrus, High Lord Magistrate, Marshal Commander in Chief, Fleet Admiral BCE CV DSA 1st January 1772 - 6th February 1772 His Majesty King Balin, 8th King of Pyrus, High Lord Magistrate, Marshal Commander in Chief, Fleet Admiral, Colonel in Chief of the Order of the Garter OG BCE CV DSA Military Career By 1st January 1750 His Royal Highness The Crown Prince Balin had been appointed as the Marshal Commander in Chief by His Majesty King Bach and held the post until his death. He commanded the Pyrusian forces at the Battle of Manilla, for which he received much public praise The Herald of Pyrus 22.07.1751. He commanded the Pyrusian forces at the Battle of Floe Major. Reign On 1st January 1768 His Majesty King Balin also became the High Lord Magistrate and held the post until his death. On 1st January 1770 His Majesty King Balin assumed the office of Fleet Admiral from His Majesty King Tewdric, when his younger son accepted the throne of the Kingdom of Greater Thanor, and held the post until his death. His Majesty King Balin also created three new decorations on 1st January 1770, The Bach Cross for Achievement in the Field of Excellence, The Pyrusian Cross for Valour in Combat and The Distinguished Service Award, awarding each of them to himself. On 1st January 1772 His Majesty King Balin established a new order of chivalry, thereby becoming the first Colonel in Chief of The Order of the Garter. Death King Balin died from a serious illness on 6th February 1772. References Category:King of Pyrus Category:Crown Prince of Pyrus Category:House of Derfel Category:Pyrusian Royalty Category:Peerage of Pyrus Category:Baron of Futoutby